


All Under Control

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Winning Over Hearts [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Actually Ed has really low self worth which is why he's a bitch, Ed is a Tease, Ed's a bitch, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Ivy is a good friend in her own ways, Ivy is a killer, Ivy ships it, Jeremiah and Ed are both selfish assholes, M/M, Mental Illness, Mention to Ed's BDSM kink lmao, Mutual Pining, Oswald deserves hugs, Seduction, This city is falling apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Ed discovers that Oswald is his true rock, and that maybe Oswald is worth the risk. Jeremiah and Ed plan out what each will be doing to turn this city upside down. And, Ivy Pepper is becoming another focus of the GCPD.





	All Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is part of a collection. I STRONGLY suggest going back and reading the other parts before continuing this.
> 
> I have an important message at the end so please look. :)

Oswald hasn’t heard from Edward in three weeks. His broadcasts continue, yet they the deaths on camera have gotten worse. No longer are they just gunshots to the head. Now, Ed includes slit throats, slow fatal stab wounds, or more intricate deaths such as electrocution or dismemberment. Oswald doesn’t know why things have suddenly changed most definitely due to the gruesome deaths causing the GCPD to go into a mad scramble to find him. Although, he hasn’t searched for Ed himself, it certainly can’t be _that_ difficult to find him. Any abandoned place would do.

 

However, the recent change in tactic isn’t the height of Oswald’s worries. Edward Nygma is famous for his betrayals. The stabs in the back that leave painful scars. With Ed’s secret tricks, past back stabs, and lack of contact only adds to the paranoia and mistrust Oswald holds towards everyone. He’s trusted Ed before only to be tricked again.

 

His anxious thoughts are interrupted with a quick knock on the door and then it being opened. He supposes the knock was a heads up due to the zero wait time for a response.

 

Lark stands in the middle of the room, her iron strong grip holding the man of the hour very still. His usually styled brown hair is thrown askew, glasses slightly off, and his green jacket rumpled. He looks at Oswald with hidden fear by his natural glint of excitement and confidence.

 

“Sir, I caught him intruding,” She informs him as if it’s not obvious.

 

“Where’s the cane?” Oswald asks.

 

“Security.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Oswald, this would be such a _pleasurable_ visit if you would order your _dog_ to let go of me. _Right now_ ,” Ed grits out, keeping up his cheery act.

 

“I don’t truly appreciate people breaking into my club. Especially when there’s been dead _silence_ for the past few weeks. We have history, Ed, and not all of it is exactly happy. You can see why my trust would falter.”

 

“I will explain.” He glances at the intimidating woman beside him. “ _In private._ ”

 

Oswald stares at him. Ed seems to be truthful, but how many times has Oswald been fooled by Ed’s brilliance? _Too many times._ Yet, Ed sounds eager to speak with him.

 

He gives in. “Lark wait outside. I’ll call if you’re needed.”

 

“Sir-”

 

“I respect your hesitance, Lark, but I’m sure I have him handled. He is weaponless, is he not?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then everything is fine. Leave us be.”

 

Lark releases Ed’s arm with a glare. She gains a false smile in return from the beanstalk. His attitude persuades her enough to leave quickly.

 

Ed stares at Oswald with a unreadable expression. Within seconds though, he's shaking his head and straightening out his glasses and suit jacket before sitting down in the chair across from Oswald.

 

Oswald opens his hand, expressing for Ed to get on with it.

 

“Oswald, I understand your worry and I completely grasp _why_ my silence caused such distress, but something happened to me. Something incredibly unexpected. _Someone_ extremely unexpected showed up at my hideout, and offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse. Well, I could refuse it, but the opportunities it unknowingly opened up!”

 

He waves his hand, utterly confused. “Ed, you aren’t making _any_ sense.”

 

Ed stands up from his seat to come around the desk, leaning towards Oswald’s face with his hands on the chair’s arms.

 

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, I am going to take over this city and make it my own.”

 

“That sounds like a threat.”

 

“Never, Oswald.”

 

Oswald moves forward. The space between their faces is almost tempting. For both of them. “Then explain, Ed. Damn it.”

 

“Jeremiah Valeska gave me the second chair in rebuilding this city. He believes that I’ll be assisting him while removing the city of the people who bother me the most: idiots. But-”

 

“You’re going to double cross him.”

 

Ed smirks. “You know me so well, Ozzie.”

 

He does. He’s _always_ known Ed. “How are you going to do it? If you don’t mind sharing.”

 

“As we rebuild, I’ll be finding a way to tear his plan down. There’s a catch of course. I won’t tear it down unless the city deserves it.”

 

“You’re clever, Ed.”

 

“Oh, _I know._ Isn’t it such an attractive feature? _Intelligence_.”

 

“I guess so, Ed.”

 

Ed raises a gloved hand to Oswald’s face, running a finger down his cheek. “I won’t let the rebuild or destruction harm you, Ozzie. You know you’re too important for that.”

 

“I still don’t believe that you’ll be willing to protect me from harmful fingers, Edward. I don’t trust you enough.”

 

“The only fingers that will be touching you will be _mine._ And, they won’t be harmful.” He moves back. His expression is no longer devilish or charming. Just plain old Edward Nygma. _His friend._ “I have this whole plan in my head, Oswald. Jeremiah’s offer is simply an addition. I still have an endgame. No matter what additions or subtractions occur, the endgame will be the same.”

 

“What’s your endgame, Ed?”

 

“You know the easiest part. Make this city cower in fear at the name, _The Riddler._ The other? Well, that’s the surprise. For you mostly. I don’t know if anyone else will care.”

 

“If you harm my empire or myself-”

 

Ed raises a hand. “Ozzie, I _just_ said that nothing of my touch will harm you. As for others? I can’t promise protection from _idiots_ who try to dethrone you, but you seem to have a great security team. Lark, right? She’s a treasure, isn’t she?”

 

“She’s worth the price, Ed.”

 

Ed gives a small smile, almost sad as if remembering something. He doesn’t say anything however, instead moving back enough to rest against Oswald’s desk. “In the simplest way put, I’m joining forces with Jeremiah Valeska to plot against him.”

 

“But, if the city doesn’t _earn_ your heroism, you’re screwing over the city.”

 

Ed nods excitedly, proud of himself with a large grin. “ _Yep._ ”

 

“You’re going to be killed, Ed. Either by Jim or Valeska. I’m not going to stop you-”

 

“Just warning me? While I am grateful for your concern, it won’t be needed. I’ll be okay, Oswald. I always am.”

 

“That’s a load of bullshit and you know it. You, are constantly doing _reckless_ things that result in injury… _or death_.”

 

“Or imprisonment. That result isn’t as bad as the others. I’ll have myself out in a few months. You’ll have me out in a couple of weeks. I’m not deeply worried.”

 

Oswald lifts an eyebrow. “Are you implying that you’ll be turning yourself in?”

 

Ed shrugs. “It’s that or death. I’ll take the former, Oswald. This will be ending at some point even if it’s _years._ I will put up a fight, obviously.”

 

He places his head into his hand, sighing. “Ed, you’re going to get yourself killed one of these days and I won’t be able to do anything about it. I don’t want to think about what the result of being resurrected multiple times.”

 

Slowly, Ed runs his hand through Oswald’s perfectly styled black hair. He loves the purple streaks. “I’ll be safe enough to avoid that, Ozzie.”

 

Oswald hates the hand in the hair. It’s too kind and gentle. Too… loving for what Ed has banned. “Get your hand out of my hair.”

 

He retracts quickly. Ed would prefer not being the target of Oswald’s wrath. Not anymore. “My apologies.”

 

He despises Ed for what he’s put Oswald through in the past few months. Dying over some woman. Coming back and telling him that he cares for him deeply, but there can never be a _them._ Putting himself in dangerous situations to make himself look good. Returning to his place of prosperity to look for support and admiration. He can’t deal with this anymore.

 

“Are we done, Ed? Are you done sharing your recent _reckless_ decision to prove yourself?” Oswald stands. “Not to burst your bubble, but your _reckless_ choices only prove to me that you’re a self destructive man who craves attention. To this city, you might be a horrifying killer who is _ruthless_ and _cruel_ , yet I’ve listened to you talk about yourself and thoughts. Ed, you push people away, _especially me_ , the _one_ person who knows and cares about you the most, because you _know_ you’re a threat to yourself and others. And, I’m sorry, but I’m not going to listen to you _brag_ about another _stupid_ plan and how you’d never harm me. We both know this plan is going to bite your ass in the end, and you _will_ harm me, Ed, if I stand in your way, so _stop_ talking.”

 

Oswald watches Ed’s expressions shift. From offense to realization and then to nothing.

 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Ed replies. He grips his hands, clenching and then unclenching them. “Will it make it better for me to admit that you’re right? I’m a mess, Oswald. You know this.”

 

He hates himself for allowing himself to soften, to simply shake his head at the man in front of him. “Edward Nygma, I think you’re a lonely individual. You’re going to continue hurting yourself with these… _distractions._ ”

 

“Oswald, I didn’t come here for a heart to heart-”

 

“Then stop coming to someone who _cares_ about you, Ed. I don’t know what you get out of these conversations, but I can _never_ truly trust you.”

 

Ed sucks in a breath of air. He looks away, letting it out. “I’ll leave then. See you around, Oswald.”

 

“I suggest you don’t come back here unless it’s some honest to God apology.”

 

Oswald tries to ignore how the life drains from Ed’s face at his last statement. How he looks so _sad._ “I’m sorry that we always end up… pushing each other away.”

 

“Me too, Ed.”

 

He forces a smile, one side of his lips upturning. “Goodbye, Oswald.”

 

Ed’s whole body is tense as he walks away and leaves through the door. There’s no turning back, no pleading for Oswald to take back what he said, or apology. But, Oswald didn’t really expect Ed to do any of those things.

 

 

After receiving Ivy’s frantic call of a current mishap, he reluctantly went to visit her. He didn’t exactly what to do anything after his falling out with Ed that morning, but having Ivy on his good side was important. So, here he is, moving carefully over vines and plants all over the tiled floor. Not like you could really tell with the greenery covering it.

 

Ivy had ended up killing a few people a week before her call to Oswald. She hadn’t realized that if these people were reported missing, the GCPD would end up here. Her laboratory and shelter. As a professional, he found this slow thinking idiotic, but her past event in the news didn’t seem to have a very well planned ending either. He isn’t surprised.

 

“All I need is for you to remove the bodies,” Ivy says, gesturing to the bodies behind her with her thumb.

 

She’s relaxed at the mention of her murder. Yet, she constantly seems relaxed and put together. _Confident._ He remembers the day he met her _very_ well. How she prefers plants over humans. That might be why murder and this whole clutter of plants has gained no response.

 

“And, you can’t do this yourself?” Oswald asks.

 

He shouldn’t ask questions or hesitate. Every single plant in this room is a weapon. A weapon he won’t be able to control or take over. It would be less dangerous to just get this over with quickly and leave. And, not piss off Ivy Pepper.

 

“You’re an expert when it comes to hiding bodies or taking care of them. After all the crap you gave me last year this is the least you can do,” Ivy replies.

 

_Fair._

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “Okay fine. I’ll send a group of my men in the next hour.” He pulls out his phone, already getting out his contacts.

 

“ _Next hour?_ ” She screeches. “I called because I saw officers a mile away! They’re going to find me very soon! I need men _now_. Place the bodies out with animal like wounds or something. I need it to look like an accident!”

 

He looks up at her. Displeasure and impatience written all over his face. “Can’t you plants do that? If it’s so urgent you should do _exactly_ that.”

 

Ivy sighs, hands on her hips as she looks around. “Oswald _please._ ”

 

“Why don’t you move? You should have moved the minute you killed scavengers.”

 

“They weren’t scavengers. They were militia or something.”

 

He slams his hands to his sides, trying to calm himself with a deep breath of air. “I suggest you get a move on then. _Immediately._ ”

 

“Yeah… I could ask Ed if he has anywhere to put my plants for the time being.” The glint in her eyes suggests she meant to say that. To say _his_ name.

 

“How are you in contact with him? You’ve never met him.”

 

She shrugs, grabbing a drink from the table beside her. “I visit the same… _erotic_ places of business he does. I’ve run into him a couple of times.”

 

He raises both of his eyebrows in curiosity. She laughs. “ _Erotic_?”

 

She smirks. “Pandora’s Box. Practically what the Foxglove used to be, but more legal. Let me tell you, your precious little lover boy certainly has his hobbies.”

 

Oswald lifts a hand, not wanting to hear anymore. “Thank you for that, Ivy. Now, I suggest you move and discard of those bodies fairly soon. I’ll send men within the hour just to make sure you have no complications.”

 

“You’re the sweetest. Thank you, _Pengy_.”

 

He doesn’t say anything. He knows it was an attempt to get a rise out of him. “You owe me, Ivy.”

 

She nods, smiling into his glass. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

He doesn’t know for sure what Ivy has been doing since her escape from the GCPD. Obviously, she’s working on something in this laboratory or hers, and she has improved her powers, but the _why_ of her latest activity remains unanswered. Which is why he tries to stay on her good side. All he can hope is that her plan this time isn’t revenge for plants. The last one was a little much.

 

 

If anyone were to say that in the past few weeks Edward Nygma has gained a liking for Jeremiah Valeska, they’d be _very_ wrong. Ed continues to think he’s a total creep along with _how_ he talks. It puts him on edge. He honestly would have preferred Jerome.

 

Yet, he _is_ going to follow through with this. He _wants_ to see the look on the man’s face when he realizes what Ed did when this is all done. Besides, they’ve already started. They started the day he came _strolling_ in here. The plans have already been made. Ed’s going to hack the power grid and find some way to keep it from running. Only he will be able to turn it on or off. 

 

The thought is thrilling.

 

“I could connect it to my heartbeat?” Ed suggests.

 

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” Jeremiah replies, looking Ed over.

 

“ _Dramatic is my middle name_ ,” He mumbles under his breath, putting a question mark next to the idea. He’ll come back to it.

 

“Actually…” He holds his finger up, pausing Ed. “Although it is dramatic, it is a _clever_ idea. Anything else could be hacked in, and even though your riddles can be difficult, someone is going to figure them out eventually.”

 

Ed smiles. “Dramatic it is.” He circles the idea. “I’ll begin working on it.”

 

Jeremiah turns to look completely at Ed and then sits down in the chair across from him. His arms folded upon the desk and clearly asking for Ed’s attention.

 

Ed looks up. “Yes?”

 

“Why did you visit Penguin today?”

 

Is it creepy that Jeremiah seems to have a track on him? Yes, but he won’t be showing his discomfort. “How is that of any importance? And, how do you know that?”

 

“I don’t like betrayals, Ed. I like to keep a sharp eye on people who I associate myself.”

 

This makes his initial plan much more difficult then. Ed can work around this obstacle though. He’s smarter than this pale freak in front of him. He can outsmart him. He can outsmart anyone.

 

“He’s a friend. I thought we already established this,” Ed replies.

 

Jeremiah hums. “I’ve done my research on your… _relationship_ with the powerful crimelord, Ed. You were his Chief of Staff while he was Mayor Cobblepot. You had a falling out, you attempted to murder him and then he froze you for five months. You disappeared for a few months before showing your face to him, and at the time you broke him out of Arkham and stopped Sofia Falcone. Yet, with _all_ that chemistry and _obvious_ bond you to share, you had _another_ falling out-”

 

 _Chemistry. Bond._ He sees it too. No matter what, they seem destined to be together. To team up. To be there when the other truly needs it. They stupidly trust each other. It’s heartbreaking, really.

 

“The status and history with him shouldn’t be your bedtime reading. There is _nothing_ to read from it. Simply broken promises and moronic mistakes. Our story is a tragedy. Nothing more,” Ed says, defensive.

 

Jeremiah smiles at him, wicked and knowing. “Then we can use him in our plans?”

 

He has to go through with this. He can’t lose his trust with Jeremiah and be discovered. Ed has _no_ real idea what power Jeremiah has behind him currently. He doesn’t want to be caught off guard.

 

“...Yes,” Ed almost whispers.

 

He’ll tell Oswald. Tell Oswald this is all part of his plan. If any of Jeremiah’s actions in the future hurt his enterprise, he’ll help Oswald rebuild it with his whole being. He’ll make up for it.

 

But, to tell him he would have to apologize to Oswald. For being so dim. For being so intolerable. For using Oswald to keep himself together even if it’s just an hour. Oswald is his rock, he understands this. And, Oswald is right. He’s self-destructive. He walks around as if he’s all that, but internally he’s a mess of emotions and loneliness.

 

“ _Great!_ I’ll find a way to weasel him into this.”

 

Maybe Oswald can side with Ed by agreeing to Jeremiah’s terms. Have another player in his double cross.

 

Ed doesn’t respond to Jeremiah. He looks down at his heartbeat idea. _Electrodes would work._

 

 

Ed knows his way around the Van Dahl Mansion like the back of his hand. He lived in it, and truthfully, it was the home of his happiest memories. The whole Mayor Cobblepot era was when he felt the most accepted, appreciated, smartest, and respected. And, Oswald was perfect until everything was ruined.

 

So, here he is sneaking in at four in the morning, knowing Oswald would be back from the club. He has no idea how this will go down. He hasn’t practiced his apology yet, not sure where to start and end, but he’s managed to find a way to explain the situation. Another use of Oswald’s emotions. At least Ed doesn’t want to use them. He hopes that will make a difference.

 

Ed has only reached the living room until he’s started by the sudden lamp brightening the room and the gun held at him. Not in his face, but only with the couch between him and owner. He didn’t show up in his green attire, wanting to make this more personal than professional. Ed almost looks like the Ed who found Oswald dying in the forest. Wearing a dark green sweater and nicely fitting slacks.

 

“That didn’t take very long. It hasn’t even been twenty four hours,” Oswald says, smug.  

 

“I have to tell you something. It’s important. _Very important_ ,” Ed starts, his hands in the air to show surrender.

 

He doesn’t drop his gun. “You should have knocked. You don’t look like a self-entitled asshole when you do that.”

 

“Oswald, you would’ve answered and then slammed the door.”

 

“You’re right. Now, you’re going to be shot.”

 

Ed steps forward, risking it. “Like you would ever shoot me.”

 

The him that doesn’t care, that gains power when he sees people soften at his gazes, touches, and words, and uses people’s weaknesses and stupidity against them would’ve expressed pride to see Oswald’s grip loosen and his face fall.

 

“What do you need this time, Edward?” Oswald grits.

 

“Jeremiah. He’s already on to me. Believes you’re my weakness or that I’m teaming up with you. In an attempt to trick me, he asked if he could come to you for support. I said yes. It was the only way to carry on with my plans-”

 

He scoffs, shaking his head. “You really are a selfish-”

 

“I didn’t have a choice, Oswald! If you think that I want to use your emotions for my own benefit then you’re an idiot.”

 

“You could’ve shot him, Ed. You should’ve killed him from the start.”

 

Ed opens his mouth to respond, only to be stopped by Oswald’s point at him.

 

“Wait- you couldn’t kill him. It wouldn’t have been convenient for you! He was another way to be the spotlight of these people’s terror.”

 

His lips are tight. Oswald’s right. Of course he’s right. He sees through Ed every time. “Oswald, I came here to inform you that this was not my first choice, and I _will_ help you in _any_ way to be back at the top if he hurts you.” Ed looks away, running his hands across the couch. “I don’t care about this city. It could burn with everyone in it and I wouldn’t blink an eye. Yet, if you were to be burned down with it I’m not if I’d be able to live with that. Apart from myself, you are the most important thing to me.”

 

Oswald drops the gun, his arm falling to his side. “You are a whole big unorganized pile of emotion, Edward Nygma.”

 

Ed offers Oswald a small smile. “And, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for betraying you only for her to kill me even though you warned me she would. _That_ is one of my biggest regrets. I’m sorry for coming back, after you saved me once more, to tell you that I… _loved_ you, but didn’t want to risk me being used again. I’m sorry for continuing to visit you to brag about my reckless and selfish decisions of the week.”

 

He examines Ed, looking him over. Looking for some sign that he’s lying. “I absolutely hate you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Oswald throws the gun onto the couch, grabbing at Ed’s biceps to pull him into a hug. It’s not the most comfortable hug Ed’s ever had, the hug being over a piece of furniture separating them and all.

 

“This is uncomfortable,” Ed mumbles into Oswald’s hair.

 

He chuckles. “Yes. It is.”

 

Ed moves away, missing Oswald’s embrace. He’s met halfway through his mission to get around the _annoying_ piece of furniture.

 

“You have no idea how much I miss living with you, Oswald,” Ed confesses.

 

He pushes himself into Oswald, like he always did when they hugged. Tucking his chin into Oswald’s shoulder, lightly placing his arms around Oswald while his hold was returned with a tighter embrace. And, this time he doesn’t ignore the soft press of lips on his shoulder.

 

“There’s a lot of things we still need to work through,” Ed says softly.

 

“I’m aware, Ed.”

 

“I’m going to continue my scheme, Oswald.” He runs a hand down his back. “I’m not asking you to work with me… just trust me enough to get through this alive.”

 

Oswald knowingly sighs. “Okay, Ed.”

 

Ed releases Oswald, no longer feeling the warmth the embrace gave him. He isn’t disappointed however. He _knows_ that won’t be the last. This is a step forward. Step forward into something he didn’t want to risk months ago, but he sees it now. Oswald is the key. The key to him being completely satisfied. Maybe he’s not the best man. He’s a killer and he’s bound to mess up on occasion, yet Oswald understands him. He lives the same life he does, and loves him for _all_ he is.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Oswald asks.

 

“It’s four in the morning.”

 

“When has that every stopped me?”

 

Ed laughs with a nod. “Yes, I’ll have a drink.”

 

Ed watches as Oswald walks past him to grab glasses, smiling. He’s got this all under control.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I'm thinking about putting part three-until now into part two as a multi chapter fic. It would be a better setup for me. Please let me know if this will bother you or if it'll mess up your routine.
> 
>  
> 
> I think we should just call this my Gotham Zero Year because this isn't coming close to what the fifth season is bringing. 
> 
> This was more romantic than the past chapters/parts and also a filler for what's to come, but I felt like it was appropriate for them to get up to this point in the story. 
> 
> And yes, Ed is a super tragic character and he makes me depressed.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos or comments.


End file.
